


stood up

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [27]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Being stood up, Budding Love, F/M, Fictober 2019, cayde plans a date and it goes wrong, early-relationship, guardian on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: “I’m kind of busy here, Cayde.”“Do you have any idea what tonight is?”





	stood up

**Author's Note:**

> day 27: "Can you wait for me?"

It’s one thing to spend an embarrassing amount of time on setting up a date, and then it’s a whole other to spend an equally embarrassing amount of time waiting for your date to show up.

For the umpteenth time Cayde checks his internal readings and gets the cheery message of 02:41AM blaring back at him. His head leans against the table as he absently swirls the straw in his now-drained drink. The bartender is probably looking at him right now with a pitying look in his eyes.

Not that Cayde notices, of course.

“You could call her, Cayde,” Sundance flashes into existence, but her appearance does little to invigorate her Guardian. “_Cayde_.”

“What’s the point, ‘Dance?” he groans into the table and slams his head down onto the wood once more, wincing when he feels the cheap material give way slightly from the impact. “She ditched. Probably never intended to come.”

“How’d you know?”

“I ju—look, I just know, alright?”

“Crybaby,” Sundance snorts before she disappears in another burst of bright Light, leaving Cayde behind to be miserable all on his own for a few wonderful moments before she spits out “Get off your ass.” and in that moment his comm device flickers online.

_Calling Quill, Meera… establishing connection_

Cayde’s eyes are wide open in a manner of seconds and his head jerks off the table just in time to meet the startled eyes of the Awoken bartender looking at him with worry beginning to peek out.

“Sundance, you _didn’t_!” he hisses as he stumbles off the chair and hurries to the entrance. “_You little shit_!”

“Tough shit,” his Ghost snarks.

_Click_

Fuck. It’s connected.

“_What the—Cayde?_”

Meera sounds… surprised for lack of a better word. She sounds scarily surprised at being called at fuck o’clock in the morning by her Boss/Boyfriend/Significant Other.

“Uh—um,” Cayde stumbles over his own words. “Hey Mee.”

“_Can you wait for me_?” she asks over the comm and Cayde winces when he hears the static whine of a bullet going off over the phone. “_I’m kind of busy here, Cayde._”

He frowns. “Do you have any idea what tonight is?”

“_Uh… wait, let me—mother_fucker_!”_

Another bullet goes off. This time Cayde hears the sound of plasteel plating scrape against stone.

“Hey, Mee, you alright there?”

“_Son of a—sorry, Cayde, I’ll call you later_.”

“Wait, Meera, don’t you da—”

The beeps signaling that the call has been ended interrupts him before he can get anything else out and Cayde slouches back into his chair.

“Just my fucking luck she got picked for patrol duty today of all fucking days,” he grouches and glares at the small device in his hand. “Just my fucking luck…”


End file.
